


Broken

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt Draco Malfoy, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Epilogue Compliant, wand fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: “DRACO!” Harry screamed frantically, sweat poured down his face, his hair sticking to his forehead like a second skin. What started from the most boring mission known to man quickly escalated into an intense wand fight. Harry’s Auror partner, Malfoy, had been a challenging one to say the least, but after three years and perhaps more arguments than anyone had ever seen in their lives, Harry and Draco had settled into a sort of unhealthy friendship.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139
Collections: Drabbles - A Year with Aylaar





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackAngelSpade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelSpade/gifts).



> Hi guys, I have a lot of drabbles to upload so bare with me, you may get spammed because I haven't actually been uploading anything at all. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

“DRACO!” Harry screamed frantically, sweat poured down his face, his hair sticking to his forehead like a second skin. What started from the most boring mission known to man quickly escalated into an intense wand fight. Harry’s Auror partner, Malfoy, had been a challenging one to say the least, but after three years and perhaps more arguments than anyone had ever seen in their lives, Harry and Draco had settled into a sort of unhealthy friendship.

In Ron’s own words, the two of them went from loathed enemies to inseparable friends in quick succession. They went absolutely _nowhere_ without the other. Harry’s heart pounded with force, an unpleasant taste in his mouth. After stunning the last wizard, Harry quickly ran to the blond’s side and knelt down. 

“Hey scarhead,” Draco wheezed, he clutched his stomach, his eyes scrunched shut. Harry let out a whine of annoyance and rested a hand on top of Draco’s. “Are you badly hurt?” Harry asked, looking him up and down. It was funny, there was once a time where Harry was sure he’d be happy if this miserable blond git laying before him was dead. Now? Well now he wasn’t sure he could actually _live_ without him.

“Do you fancy going for a drink with me?” Harry asked, his voice unsteady. A bead of sweat dripped from his forehead, landing on Draco’s cheek. The other man opened his eyes and looked up at him, a scowl forming on his pale features. “Did you just ask me out then drip your disgusting sweat all over me, Potter?” 

Harry narrowed his eyes, chewing his lower lip. Finally, he turned his head back to Draco and gave him a strained smile. “Yeah, I am, what of it?”

Draco, who raised an eyebrow, a smile forming on his lips. “Alright, but you owe me a shower, and maybe take me to St. Mungo’s because I’m pretty sure I have a few things broken.”


End file.
